Hallie by Surprise
by misaerie13
Summary: During a dreadful snow storm Derek decides to stay the night at his girlfriends house but sadly she is not feeling up to anything. truthfully Emily is feeling nauseous and is struggling with terrible carps.the power went out, and the house was getting uncomfortably cold but that was the least of there worries.
1. slow down

**This is my first story and I am only 14 so I would really enjoy reviews telling me how I did! I know I will probably never happen but I like to hope they would be together! Thank you so much for reading and hopefully reviewing too:)**

**Beta: lizzabet**

**Hallie by Surprise**

It was the worst day to get driven home by Derek Morgan. The snow falling created an almost impenetrable sheet of white that covered everything. The temperature was below freezing and the roads were slick with ice. Heavy clumps of freshly dropped snow were getting stuck in the grip of the tires, making it almost impossible to have any traction what so ever as they violently swerved around the corner. Her hair whipped across her face as they slid up and down the streets. "Derek slow down before you get us killed!" she yelled as the SUV almost crashed into a tree.

"Come on Princess... live a little. Haven't you ever done this before?" He laughed as he watched her hand clutching onto the Oh shit handle.

She narrowed her eyes at Morgan giving him a death stare. "Tried to kill myself? No! What if we get married… what if we have kids... would you do this with them?" she snapped as they slowly pulled to a stop at a seat of traffic lights. She didn't even notice what she was saying until her thoughts were out in the open. She had never really thought about the possibility of them getting married or even starting a family. They had been dating for almost a year now and things between them just seemed right, but they still decided to keep it from the team. They knew it was against regulations but they couldn't help that they were in love.

"Whoa, slow down tiger... it hasn't even been a year yet. If this make you feel better we can make a deal." He turned to Emily and flashed her a sweet smile. She nodded. "The day you tell me that you're pregnant I promise I will become a more careful driver but until then let me have some fun." He couldn't help but laugh at the terrified expression that covered her pale face, knowing that it wasn't going to end until she was finally home. It was like riding a horrifying rollercoaster that you can't get off.

He chuckled all the way to Emily's house; watching her scream as they swerved around was hilarious to say the least. At her condo, Morgan grabbed her bag from the back of the vehicle and opened her door. He so desperately wanted to stay the night, but lately she wasn't up to it. And lately it seemed like she never was. She was always tired by the time they got home, and that just wasn't like her. She was the person who persuaded everyone else to go out for drinks after long cases not the one who just left.

As she reached to unclip her seatbelt pain hit her, causing her instinctively to clutch her stomach with both hands. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Not when she was hit by a truck, not even when she was stabbed by a wooden stake, no this hurt much more. An uncomfortable pressure, squeezing or pain in the center of the abdomen lasting more than a few seconds at a time that hurt like hell. She unclipped her seatbelt and bent her body at the hips, but suddenly it stopped.

"You okay Em?" Morgan asked, concerned, as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.  
"Yeah I'm fine… it's probably that burger coming back to haunt me. I told you the center didn't seem very cooked." She didn't know who she was trying to convince, her scared boyfriend or herself.

Once she was in the comfort of her home Derek stayed for a few minutes just to make sure she was truly okay. Then after almost half an hour of chatting about random things she said good night to him with a kiss and a hug and he left.

Finally she was alone, now she could enjoy the peace and quiet of the house. Slowly she trudged up the stairs to her room. It was then that another pain hit. She almost couldn't stand as she leaned over on the end of the bed with her head resting on her intertwined fingers. She wanted to scream until the urge to vomit took over and she ran to the bathroom. 'It has to be food poisoning' she thought as she rinsed out her mouth out with cold sink water. She slowly sunk to the ground and rested her head in her hand for a moment when the door bell rang. She pulled herself to her feet and rushed down stairs to see who it could possibly be.

"Did you forget something?" she asked Derek as she opened the door.

He quickly came inside as he shivered. "The battery froze…. Can I just crash here for the night?" he smiled sweetly as he rubbed his hands up and down his legs, trying to warm up.  
All Emily wanted was to go to bed. She was tired; her entire body ached. She really just wanted him to go home, but if he couldn't then she would have to have his company for the rest of the night. "Sure, but I'm not feeling great so I was just going to bed."

"Oh, but it's only 6:30... aren't you hungry?" he questioned as he placed his hand on her waist and looked down into her big dark brown eye as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"No, not really. I'm more nauseous than anything right now. But I guess I could sit around with you for a while." she said rubbing her stomach and looking from his gaze.

"Okay, good because there is a Big bang theory marathon on right now that I think you will enjoy!" he said as he found the TV remote and flipped the channels. Then they huddled under a blanket on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Almost an hour later Emily's eyes fluttered open as a sharp pain in her abdomen and in her back suddenly hit her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and she tried to stand, but she couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed. She began to panic as she looked around the room only to find herself alone and the house was pitch black. She felt like she was dying! She couldn't handle the pain anymore and she let out a blood curling scream. Derek came running down the stairs with a flashlight in his hand.

"Emily!" he said as he ran to her and placed his hand on her arched back. He began to rub circles to comfort her. "Emily are you okay?"

She couldn't speak; she could barely breathe as she shook her head no. She leaned over her feet and held her hand over her stomach. Then the pain began to stop. She took a deep breath and leaned back against Morgan's chest.

"What happened?" Morgan asked as he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I don't know." She said shaking her head then she quickly pulled her hand to her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick." Emily said and ran off to the bathroom. After vomiting twice she came back and took her seat on the couch once again.

"Why did you leave?" she asked before snuggling back into his arms and leaning her head against his shoulder.

He ran his hand though her hair and hugged her tight. "The power went out. I went to fix it but… I think everyone else's power is out too." He said, pointing at a house across the street. The windows were black.

"Oh... You know what? I'm really hungry do you want something?" she asked with a smile on her face as she stood up from his lap and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She scavenged through the refrigerator and found two containers of strawberry Greek yogurt. She opened a drawer that was at about hip height and found two silver spoons. As she came back to the couch with their snack the pain struck she tried to grab the counter but the before she could her legs let out knocking her limp body to the floor in a heap. "Derek!"

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good? I really hope you will review my story it would mean a lot to me!**


	2. the pains of a snowstorm

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it is:) i really hope you like it and i hope you leave a review at the end. **

**WARNING: at the i did my best to keep it as "clean' as i could. but there is some bits and peices that may disturb you so i an very sorry:)**

* * *

The alarm in her watery eyes was evident for they shimmered in the frail light from the moon as Derek rushed to her side and knelt down. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand as he watched Emily's body contort in pain. Salty tears streamed down her dry, pale face and fear began to creep into her mind. Was she going to die?

As the agonizing discomfort in her lower abdomen increased panic took over. Instinctively she lifted her T-shirt just past her belly-button to see if she could tell what was wrong. She calmly rubbed small circles on her stomach with her fingertips trying to sooth the pain. As the stabbing irritation slowly faded she tilted her head slightly so she could see Derek's face. He tried to hide his fearful anxiety with a smile as she leaned her head onto his knee and kept stroking her bare belly. Something caught his eye and suddenly he froze, his eyes began to widen and his face became white and his stare was blank.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly as she grabbed his arm and nudged it, trying to snap him out of his thoughts.

"Did you feel that?" His voice shook as he spoke. He lifted her shirt and folded it as high as he could without revealing her breast.

Her heart almost stopped. "Feel what?"

"You didn't feel that?" He said in a surprising tone as he placed his ice cold hand on her tummy. She shivered at the feeling of freezing contact and her attention shifted away from his eyes.

"What is it?" She demanded loudly.

"Can you feel my hand?" She questioned as he lightly pressed his middle and index fingers down, changing his positioning with ever compression.

"Yeah. Why?" As she spoke her eyebrows tilted in confusion. She pushed herself up using her arms and lifted her upper body so she had a better look.

He picked up the flashlight and shone it down on her abdomen. "Because something is moving in there."

"What do you…" She was cut off by the familiar stabbing. She screamed as loud as she could for it hurt more than ever. Derek swiftly wrapped his arms under her back and legs and carried her to the black leather couch. He took pillows off the opposite couch and placed them under her head and back. But his kind and caring gesture didn't help as the pain grew stronger. "Call JJ!" She muttered between she screeching wails.

He ran to the door and grabbed his jacket. He searched the pockets for his iPhone as he came back to her side. "Okay I'm callin' her Em, just hold on." Then he dialed her number and tightly held his hand.

* * *

JJ sat on her son's bed as she read him his favorite book. She gently brushed his long blond hair off his face and pressed a loving kiss onto his forehead. Just as she turned out the lights she heard the cell phone ring. She picked up her phone without check her caller ID, she was sure it was Hotch saying they had a new case.

"Hey Ho.." she started but she was cut off by loud gut-retching screams. "OH MY GOSH! Emily is that you?" JJ said as loud as she could without waking an already sleeping Henry.

"Hey, Yeah JJ that's Em." Morgan said as he rubbed Emily's hand with his thumb.

JJ was so scared for the health of her friend she almost grabbed her keys and got in her car, ready to drive to them when she remember the sleeping child that she could not leave. "What's going on Morgan? Is she okay?" She asked worriedly.

"I don't know. She's been having really bad cramps on and off for the past few hours. Then last time her stomach moved." He stroked her hair as she tried to fight the horrible pains in her abdomen.

"Derek? Can you do something for me?" she questioned.

"Yeah, what?" he said, at the moment he would do anything to ease the pain he girlfriend was experiencing.

"If I'm right Emily's having a baby, but I need you to check how dilated she is. She might be ready to push." She was amazed they hadn't figured it out yet.

Panic set in, and he almost fainted. They weren't ready to have a baby in their life. What if something was wrong with it, if Emily didn't know she wouldn't have taken care of herself. They went out for drinks two of three times a month. How badly would that hurt the baby? He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it! "JJ she's not having a baby. If she was her water would have broke and it hasn't." he didn't know who he was trying to convince, JJ or himself.

He turned to look at Emily as he spoke. Her eyes widened in confusion. "Baby? What are you talking about?" she mouthed, but Derek was too busy taking directions from JJ to notice.

"Then it will soon." She assured him. "Where are you."

"Emily's place, but the storm knocked out the power over an hour ago and it's startin' to get cold. Right now she's on the couch." he informed her as he wiped Emily's bangs of her forehead and kissed her sweetly.

"You have to move her to her bed because when her water breaks it will ruin the leather." JJ exclaimed quickly.

"She's not pregnant!" he argued.

"Well move her just in case." JJ said sternly. She heard Emily groan as he lifted her into his arms.

He carefully placed her onto the bed just in time for the clear liquid to drain and he wrapped the comforter around her to keep her shaking body warm. "Okay she's on her bed and her water broke... now what."

"Check how dilated she is." She felt awkward asking that question to Derek. It was definitely not the normal kind of question you would ever ask, especially considering she was far from a doctor.

"How do I do that?" he already knew what she was going to say, but he was still extremely scared.

"Take her pants and underwear off. If you can stick all four fingers in there she's ready to push. Don't you remember anything from health class?" she chuckled softly under her breath trying to do what she can to lighten the mood.

"No! And I was happy before you reminded me!"

"Come on Derek! You stuck your penis in there so I'm sure you can stick a couple of fingers inside as well." She tried not to laugh as she spoke.

"How did you know?" he said in a confused manner as he looked at his hand. He would do anything for her, but did he really want to touch that?

"We all noticed. We're not stupid, Derek. You know you need to be more discrete if you want to keep something like this a secret."

"Hey Derek! The small talk is sweet, but according to JJ I'm in labor!" She snapped as what was now apparently a contraction hit.

"Thanks Jayje! Got to go before Em kill's me!" He said before ending the call and threw his phone on the bed.

He looked down at his hand, then up at Emily as she clenched in pain. He couldn't watch her suffer anymore so he rapidly removed her bottoms and then looked back into her eyes. She didn't have to ask to know what he was going to do. "Please..." She whispered "...just do it!"

"Is that the head?" he asked as he quickly removed his hand.

* * *

Her breathing was heavy and swift. "Go get a towel and some string or floss and a pair of scissors because I don't think I can wait anymore." She said almost in a scream.

His entire body was cold and numb. The thought of them, trying to raise someone who would be completely dependent on them and they would never be around because of their job. Someone so small and precious would be their responsibility soon. He couldn't help but wonder if they were ready. He closed his eyes for a quick moment to calm himself before his nerves went into overdrive.

He scrambled to find the things he was vigorously searching for. He scavenged through drawers and cabinets, tossing unnecessary objects on the floor, scattering them all over until he had everything needed.

"Derek… I need you!" she yelled. She could feel a sharp burning as the baby's head began to pierce through the hole. She couldn't hold on anymore so she decided with or without help she was going to get this baby out.

He ran to her, clutching towels and other supplies in his hand and stopped and stood down by her feet. He laid the fuzzy white towel out on the bed as he watched a tiny head of thin dark brown hair peek into the world. She screamed bloody murder as she pushed as hard as she possibly could. Her hands clenching onto the bed sheets as she struggled to muster up enough strength to push the baby out. With one last strong push she had brought this baby into the world. Emily's head flung back onto the pillow in exhaustion.

Then instincts took over and he reached his hand out and placed them under their child and caught it as I slowly slid free. He tied off the umbilical cord with the string and cut it.

"Emily do you want to hold our daughter?" He asked but she didn't answer. Franticly he looked at her. Her eyes were closed, as she laid there unconscious and motionless. The white sheets that were set on the bed by her feet and legs were turning vibrant red from the pooling from the pooling blood.

* * *

**so what did you think? pour Emily right? what do you think should happen next? Y'all should leave me a review telling me what you thought:)**


	3. I'm freaking out!

**okay so i'm really really sorry it took so long but school comes first :) i really hope you like it and please leave reviews. i love to know what you think!**

* * *

"Hey princess, don't do this to me!" he said in a panicked tone. There was so much blood. Morgan's heart beat faster while he was deciding what to do. It was obvious she needed emergency help, if not for all the blood that was pooling out, their baby was also in a need of a hospital. Carefully not to hurt the infant, he put her tiny, slightly fidgeting body down on a blanket away from the blood, so that he could panic without hurting anybody. He felt with his hands through the darkness, desperately trying to find the phone he'd put down to help Emily give birth to their little angel, but it wasn't near him. The flashlight was facing another direction so he quickly grabbed it to shine around him. It was on the table. With trembling hands he grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" an operator asked.

"My girlfriend just had a baby and afterwards she went unconscious and now there's blood everywhere." he said, trying not to sound as panicked as he felt. All of a sudden a cold wet substance lingered free from his eye, a tear. Derek Morgan didn't cry, but the thought of losing the love of his life was terrifying. He didn't know if he could care for their daughter without Emily by his side.

"They are sending an ambulance as we speak. Sir was the child born premature?"

"Truthfully, we didn't even know she was pregnant." Morgan informed the lady on the other end of the phone.

The line went quiet for several moments. "How much does the baby weigh?" she asked.

"I don't know 4 pound, maybe 5." Derek guessed. Then he remembered that Henrys' weight was 8.4 ounces. "Is that normal?" he asked immediately in fear of any complications.

"For full term 4 pounds is very small." Before she could finish there was a loud knocking at the door. Gently Derek lifted his daughter into his arm, grabbed the flashlight and ran back downstairs. He shifted the tiny bundle into one arm and opened the door, letting the paramedics enter. A male and female rushed through the entrance.

The woman came directly to Morgan. "Can you please pass her to me?" he asked with a friendly smile as she could see he didn't want to let her go.

"She's very small, be careful." He said as she nodded then begrudgingly he placed the newborn in her arms and showed the other to where Emily lay.

The male paramedic began taking Emily's pulse when he noticed the panicked look in Morgan's eyes. "What's you name, sir?"

"Derek." Morgan hiccupped. "Her name is Emily."

"Well Derek I need you to help me with something."

"Okay." Morgan said a bit flustered. His mind didn't know what to focus on. The fact that Emily might be on her death bed or that his precious baby girl was out of his sight.

"I need to move Emily onto a stretcher so we can transport her into the ambulance, but I can't move her down the stairs on my own and my partner is tending to your daughter at the moment." The man finished and Morgan nodded yes. Then together they lifted her limp, pale body on an orange backboard and carried her to the ambulance. Immediately they began inserting IV's and strapped an oxygen mask to Emily's face. Derek climbed in the back with once again his daughter in his arms.  
Once everyone was seated in the back of the ambulance the male paramedic closed the doors and jumped into the driver's seat.

There was a silence before they began to move, but it was quickly broken by a high pitched raspy squeal. It wasn't a cry or a scream, but a squeaking breath. Then moments later another and another, escaping for the baby girls lips as her face slowly began to shade a darker red. The paramedic passed Derek the smallest mask she could. As Morgan cradled their baby and held the tiny oxygen mask above her mouth he couldn't help but stare at Emily's cold, pale motionless face and imagine the life he would have without her.

* * *

If Emily wasn't there in 15 years:

_"Dad?" A tall, dark brown-haired teenager yelled as she closed the door behind her. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and simple long-sleeved red shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail that reached halfway down her back. She tossed her book bag on the floor and hung her sweater on an empty hook._

_Derek came running down the stairs. He brushed her bangs off her forehead and placed a sweet kiss on her head._

_"Happy birthday baby girl, sorry I wasn't home this morning. Why are you home so late today though, bud?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen, glancing at the stove clock that read 5:03, school ended at 3:30. He looked up at her as she lowered her head and bit her lip. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like her mother other than her slightly darker skin._

_She reached into the refrigerator and filled a glass with water. Then she turned around and leaned her hip against the counter and watched her father scramble to find something for dinner. "I'm a slow walker I guess." She lied quietly under her breath._

_"Right…" he started. He knew she was lying and that didn't even take any profiling to tell. He knew she had stopped at her mother's grave once again. The past week was hard on them. The 15th anniversary of her death was more painful than previous years. The haunting feeling that her immortal spirit still roamed the hall of the home made their hearts beat in brutal despair. Like a desperate soul with unfinished business. "I know you wish you got to meet her bud... I do."_

_She quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "I just… Why does everyone else get a mother? What did we do that was so terrible to have her taken out of our lives?" She cried with quivering lips as her heart shattered. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the bitter air made her shiver. "It... It's my fault. She died because of me. I'm a murderer." Her voice cracked as her lips quivered and she tried to pull away from her father._

_Derek wrapped his strong arms around her in a comforting way as he did on most occasions. He held her head against his shoulder as she let her emotions free. "No… that could never be your fault. She would rather you get to live then die. She loves you. I love you." Derek ran his hand down her hair as she buried her face deeper into her father's chest and cried._

* * *

Back to present day…

A loud beeping broke his thoughts, snapping him back to reality. "What's going on?"

She looked up at him and then back an Emily. The sympathy and sorrow in her eyes made Derek shiver as the ambulance finally pulled up to the hospital. It was like all hell broke loose on his life. People pushing him out of there way, scrabbling to do what they could to save Emily before it was too late. The freezing pain in his chest was causing him to tear at the seams. The thought that in moments he could end up a single parent with a busy job and no experience was frightening. But he knew he had to be strong for them and hope for the best.

He followed the doctors into the hospital and was intently swarmed by nurse that could have been mistaken for an angry colony of bees. It was like they were all fighting for the last piece of chocolate and their daughter was not some piece of useless chocolate. She was a living breathing child who needed help. He wanted to let all his anger and frustration out on them but before he could one of them had gently removed his baby from his arms and had disappeared around the corner. Once again he was alone, confused and scared of what the future held. Rubbing his forehead he walked into a waiting room and took a seat. The silence made him feel empty and he knew he couldn't hold off calling his friends. He needed them.

* * *

after contemplating for several moments Derek decided to stepped outside and dialed JJ's number.

"JJ?" he spoke as soon as he could hear her breathing on the other end of the line.

She could hear the sadness in his voice and all she could think was of the worst. "Derek? Is everything okay? Do you need me? What's going on? Is Emily okay?"She asked frantically."I have been pacing around my kitchen since you called earlier and I couldn't just leave Henry and I'm just freaking out!" She added.

He gulped once she had finished asking all her questions. He couldn't really think of an appropriate answer without making JJ worry more than she needed to. "Me too. I just wanted you to know that something happened to Emily and the baby and that were at the Georgetown hospital. I don't really know what's going on, though." He said.

"What happened? You know what, never mind... Will just walked through the door. I will be right there, Derek." She said as she grabbed her car keys and jacket off the counter before running out the door.

"And can you call everyone else? I have to go back inside encase the doctors have something they need to tell me or something." He really didn't want to go inside for he was terrified of what bad news might be waiting for him.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." She finished and hung up.

* * *

Derek closed his eyes and shook his head. He did exactly what he didn't want to do; he made her worry.

After getting a hot cup of coffee to keep himself going, Derek went back to the waiting room. When he sat down a doctor came to the door. She looked around the room at the other people that were seated around as if she was at loss of words. "Ummm. Which one of you is Derek?" she asked as she watched for someone to flinch.

Morgan stood. "Here." He said trying to sound calm when really he wanted to scream.

She flipped the first page on her clipboard. "Hi Derek, I'm Michelle Jameson… your daughter should be okay." she smiled and nodded as she spoke. "She's about a month and a half premature so she's fragile. Her lungs are under developed and the cold from outside was more than she could handle but with a couple of days in the NICU she will be fine. In about two weeks you should be able to take her home."

Derek's face broke into a joyful smile, but it slowly faded away. "What about Emily? Is she okay?"

She took a deep breath. "There are some complications."

"Complications? That's all you can tell me?" he yelled in anger as he tried to keep himself from slamming his fist into the wall. He was tired of being confused. He just wanted answers

"I'm very sorry, sir, but until I know more that's all I can tell you. Once she's out of surgery I will be able to tell you more." Then she turned around without even saying goodbye.

The madness he had bundled up inside was almost bubbling over. His hand clenched into fists and he was holding his jaw tightly closed. He was just about to chase after her and beat answers out of her when someone grabbed his shoulder. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked down at the sad blonde standing at his side.

"It's not her fault so calm down. I know you confused and scared but don't take it out on her."

"How long have you been standing there?" he said as he looked down on her.

"Long enough to know that you're upset." She concluded as she stared into his depressing tired eyes.

"I just need to know if she's going to be okay." he whined like a two year old as he frowned.

"Anger isn't going to fix anything!" She yelled "We need to go for a walk, I think, so you can calm down." He said as she pulled him down the hall by the t-shirt.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he ripped her hand off his arm.

"To see your little girl."

* * *

**hope you liked it! I was kind of hoping that the hold fast forward thing would make you guy sad and maybe even shed a tear or two but i'm bad at emotions so if you did you should tell me :) Did you like how it ended. i'm sorry i didn't tell you whats wrong with Emily but next chapter your going to get that satisfaction! don;t forget to review! :)**


End file.
